


〖云次方〗遇猫（十四）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 本章互攻，嘎龙有插入
Kudos: 3





	〖云次方〗遇猫（十四）

遇猫（十四）  
说不想是假的。不过阿云嘎心中尚有纠结，便抓住了他的手腕，小声说，“别闹了。”  
郑云龙手被抽出来心中凉了一下，但他不愿放弃，又从他的两腿间叉过去，隔着裤子从臀缝一点点捞上来，在他的会阴处轻柔的抚摸，撒娇的舔着他脖颈处的几颗小痣，“可我想要。”  
阿云嘎被他揉得气息不稳，而且双腿大开的样子也太过羞耻，便夹住了他做乱的大手，含含糊糊的说，“下午不是才……”  
郑云龙已经拱到他的胸口解了扣子，伸出湿润的舌尖在他乳头上画圈儿，偏那舌头还一心二用的说话，“下午你爽了，我还没有。”  
这话是全然的无赖，阿云嘎却无力反驳，奶头上传来阵阵酥痒正在麻痹他的大脑正常工作，郑云龙湿润的薄唇吸着他的乳晕，舌尖将乳珠反复挑逗拨弄，腿间的手指也不肯安分，握住他柔软的囊袋轻轻拨弄着脆弱的弹丸。  
阿云嘎感到自己硬了，被这么弄着，性冷淡也得勃起，他有些不适的来回扭动，硬挺就不自觉地撞到了郑云龙的手上。  
郑云龙再次向下，用舌头膜拜阿云嘎紧实的腹肌，他已经发觉了阿云嘎的情动，心中大定，这会儿反倒不着急了，顺着肌肉的纹路一寸一寸的舔过，阿云嘎回到房间就去沐浴过，紧缩的肚脐上还蕴含着一点水气。他将那水汽舔干，又用自己的唾液搞得更加湿滑。  
阿云嘎被挑逗的情欲高涨，偏偏重点部位得不到照顾，心中不免急躁，手指插在郑云龙的发间不自觉地就将他向下推。  
郑云龙心中大喜，慢吞吞的扒了大妖怪的裤子，一根深红色的肉茎就展露在眼前。  
这物件如同阿云嘎本人一般，乍看之下挺拔修长，却渐渐在郑云龙的注视之下变的愈加粗壮凌厉。  
“哥哥，”郑云龙已经离得很近，口中呼出的热气都喷在柱身上，亏他还能慢条斯理的问，“真的不想要吗？哥哥都变得好湿了。”  
这猫妖平时总是嘎子嘎子没大没小的，偏在床上老是喊他哥哥，搞的他现在听到这两个字心中就不免荡漾。  
“大龙…大龙…帮帮我…”阿云嘎有些艰难的开口，他亟待找到一个出口，过往种种都被抛到脑后，他现在就是很有兴趣，兴趣大的要上天。  
他原本不过指望着郑云龙碰碰他，哪知这青年一口就将他的柱头含下，过量的快感使得阿云嘎不觉大叫了一声，“啊…”  
郑云龙得逞的笑笑，双手握住炙热的肉根，又开始拿猫舌头一下一下舔牛奶似的在龟头的软肉上作乱。  
“啊…啊…大龙…不行……啊……”阿云嘎这千年的修身养性哪里遭过这个，刺激的如同脱水的鱼儿一般在床铺上挣扎。  
“哪里就不行了，我看哥哥舒服的很。”郑云龙张开嘴巴将肉根一吞到底，他其实也没做过这个，不过是通过其他渠道知道这回事，这一下没轻没重的也差点噎住自己，舌根下的呕吐反射被戳到了猛的一挤，阿云嘎便浑身一哆嗦，猛烈的喷发了出来。  
郑云龙也没想到出这种情况，一个不注意就呛了一口，偏偏阿云嘎的存货又多又浓，拔出来了还在一股一股的喷发，搞的两人浑身都喷的乱七八糟。  
阿云嘎气都快喘不上来了，躺在床上射的跟天女散花似的，郑云龙在旁边叹为观止得差点给他鼓掌，“嘎子，你到底是存了有多久？大哥不说二哥了，你这也不大行啊？”  
阿云嘎笑着去打他，郑云龙咳嗽完又扑上来亲，浓重的麝香味在口中弥漫，两人浑然不觉亲得黏黏糊糊，直到粘腻的受不了了才又重新去沐浴。  
两人一旦坦诚相见就迅速不拿自己当外人了，郑云龙硬跟着挤进来一起洗，洗着洗着，那一根不肯消停的又竖起来在阿云嘎挺翘的屁股上来回蹭。阿云嘎身上刚擦了沐浴露，滑的要命，郑云龙从身后抱他，嘴里说着，“分给我点洗洗，我就不擦了。”  
他们像光滑的泥鳅似的抱在一起，阿云嘎朝后背撩了一点热水，沐浴露便顺着脊背滑下来流进臀缝，这下可爽了郑云龙，就着润滑将自己塞进那热乎乎的窄缝里来回挺动。阿云嘎由着他作怪，心思不过一会就结束了，哪知郑云龙蹭了好久也不见泄，还有好几次顶到了那柔软的小口上又擦过去，会阴被他磨蹭的发烫，囊袋被一顶一顶的竟把前头也惹起火来。  
“大龙…”阿云嘎被他顶得站不稳，伸手抓住搭毛巾的栏杆。  
“嗯？”郑云龙在他耳边喘着粗气，一只手就伸了下去，穴口吃了好多沐浴露，润滑的一摸就开了，郑云龙迫不及待的塞了一根手指进去，阿云嘎就“哎哟”了一声反身去推他。  
大妖怪被这一下弄的脖子都红了，知道归知道，可也从来没认真考虑过要用这里容纳别人。郑云龙见他尴尬到无所适从，赶忙抽出来手指搂住他，有些委屈的喊他，“嘎子。”  
阿云嘎看他还硬着，便伸手去摸，嘴里说着，“你不要一下这么急，等回去再说。”  
郑云龙靠到了浴缸台上，敞着大腿让阿云嘎帮他吸，他心里已经明白，阿云嘎并非冷淡，只是冷清惯了不适应这么亲密，得一步步来，而他自己并没有那些条条框框，容纳他或者是被他包容，都令他心生向往。  
阿云嘎有些笨拙的伸着舌尖舔着他的阳具，虽然技能差强人意，但光看这个画面郑云龙都觉得自己要一泻千里了。  
他一手抚摸着阿云嘎的后颈，另一手则悄悄蘸了沐浴露，慢慢伸向自己的后穴。  
他从来没伸进去摸过自己这个地方，温度很高，很紧，他蘸了润滑的手指有点哆嗦，两个指尖一深一浅的按压紧致的穴口。  
“大龙…你不用这样…我们可以等回去再说…”阿云嘎发现了他的动作，心情复杂地拉住他的手指，郑云龙却将他的指尖送进去，哑着嗓子说，“哥哥，你来。”  
男性大概在这事上有着本能的天赋，阿云嘎一进去就觉得手指被吸住了，他下意识的转动手指，用指腹在那高热的穴眼里探索。郑云龙也不是很适应这感觉，但还是努力放松着，鼓励他再加一根手指进来。  
阿云嘎一边含他的龟头一边在里面探索扩张，郑云龙被前后夹击，很快就化成了一滩水，仰着脖子放肆的呻吟。阿云嘎的口水混合着大猫的前液顺着柱身淌下来，蜿蜒过紧缩的囊袋流向一张一缩穴口，那样子别提有多淫靡。  
“进来…哥哥…嘎子…来…”郑云龙周身被浴室的水雾熏得热气腾腾泛着潮红，一双猫眼儿里全是水漾的爱意。阿云嘎从刚刚起就一直硬着，看着被自己开拓到软嫩烂滑的入口一阵脑袋发昏，郑云龙在自己身下完全不设防的姿态让他胸口发热，恨不能将他完全吞下去，一分一毫都完全属于自己。  
他俯下身去亲吻大猫的额头，在他耳边小声说，“痛就告诉我……”  
“我又不是个女人！”郑云龙两条长腿一伸夹住他的腰，一副慷慨就义的样子，“来吧！”  
两人试探着慢慢结合在一起，柔软紧致与坚挺粗壮糅合在一处，阿云嘎一寸寸的打开郑云龙，对于他这种活过千年岁月的妖族来说，能寻得到一丁点的新鲜感都是难得的，他已经麻木很久了，不管是甜的还是痛的都难再起波澜。他早就放弃了寻找，早就忘记了剧烈的心跳，糊成一团的头脑，满腔浓烈的爱意是什么感受，他喜爱的那个年轻人躺在他的身下，微颦着眉头，咬着嘴唇任他予取予求。他此刻心灵的快感更胜于身体上的，明明是进入的一方却感觉自己像被什么东西满满的塞住了，一直被他视而不见的那一块缺口，不知不觉间填满了。  
阿云嘎轻声叫着他的名字，激动的来回抽动身体，两人相融的地方热得快要化掉一般，陌生又熟悉的快感席卷着他们，排山倒海般的一层一层冲刷他们的感官。  
郑云龙被人插在秘处，粗热的肉茎像要顶穿他的身体一般的往里凿，他那处又痛又热又涨，又夹带着丝丝缕缕的快感直朝脊背上窜，他试着夹紧自己好找回些对身体的控制，冷不防被人握着腿根压的更开。阿云嘎的腰腹力量强的惊人，从一开始不太适应不知怎么动，到后来慢慢掌握的节奏再到后来打桩机一般的朝他身体里撞，郑云龙只能抱着大腿求他慢些，再慢些，快点，再快点。  
“你到底是要快要慢？”阿云嘎抹一把额上的汗水，伸手去掐他的乳头，郑云龙身上的软肉多的乱晃，小奶头给捏的又红又肿，可怜兮兮的翘翘着。  
“慢点…不是，你快点射！”郑云龙屁股好痛，腰都快断了，这人刚刚还秒射的跟天女散花一样，这会儿怎么会这么持久？这都多长时间了还不射？能不能可怜可怜他的处男屁股？  
“不能快，我的字典里没有快这个字！”阿云嘎还想着刚刚这猫笑自己，愈加坚定的稳住心神，将人翻了个个儿，又重新插进去。  
这角度进的好深，郑云龙腿软了一下却莫名被碰到了敏感地带，声音跟着都变了，阿云嘎无师自通的朝着那顶，直将人磨的避无可避，浑身抽搐的哭着高潮了，才重重的将他完全填满，汗乳交融的射空自己。  
“我爱你，大龙，我爱你。”阿云嘎抱着累到快昏过去的郑云龙在他耳边喃喃细语。  
“我也爱你。”大猫闭着眼呲出一口糯米小牙，沉沉睡去。  
tbc


End file.
